The Diary of an Evil Babysitter: Continued
by rockof90
Summary: The sequal to The Diary of an Evil Babysitter. Vicky encounters more trouble and drama during the holiday season. R&R.
1. Black Friday Chaos

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents_

November 27th

Today was Black Friday, the best day of the year to get good deals and fight the crowds. It was absolute chaos—and that's saying something coming from me. My mom came along with me and I had to rescue her from this nutjob. My mom found this coffee maker that some other woman wanted, so the other lady grabbed a nearby coffee mug and smashed it, then tried stabbing her. Ironically the phrase 'have a nice day' was written on the shard. Anyway I used my black belt skills to beat her up and save my mom.

After we finished up we went back home, where dad was lazing around reading. I had to yell at him to help us unload, and then I went to my room to unwind.

I always have mixed feelings when it comes to the holidays. On one hand I get out of school, but on the other my client's parents get time off, so I lose business. Usually around this time I find other ways to make cash: like last year I made a lot of cash by selling fruitcakes that I made the twerp bake. I was thinking about selling Christmas sweaters this year or maybe some of my Grandma Rosenburg's famous pfeffernüsse cookies. Speaking of my grandma, her and my Grampa (really they're my great-grandparents through my dad, but whatever) are coming over for Christmas. I can't wait! They always get me lots of gifts!

Mrs. Turner just called. She needs me to watch Timmy while she and her husband go to the hospital. Apparently she snapped her ankle trying to climb up the shelves at Wall-2-Wall Mart. She should've just used a ladder. Oh well; her problem, not mine! Later!

_A/N: In the episode 'Tiny Timmies' I noticed that Vicky seemed to know German, which could mean that either she had a fascination with the German culture or that she herself was part German. Unlike my previous story there's going to be a little bit of character development for Vicky in this one. Feel free to leave a review._


	2. Setting Things Up

_Thanks for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy the new chapter!_

…

November 28th

Yesterday evening was pretty much the same as usual. I made the twerp do chores and tormented him for a bit before sitting down to watch TV. His parents returned after three hours with Mrs. Turner in a wheelchair. The whole incident reminds me of that time I was in a wheelchair because of Brittney Brittney. Now, I haven't gotten the elaborate revenge I wanted, but I did help fuel a rumor about her that's now featured in the tabloids. Now even Francis hates her; ha! Anyway, I got a little bit of money for babysitting, but not a whole lot because of the Turners' new medical bills. Gr!

Today's been boring too. I've spent almost the whole day watching TV, which I normally wouldn't have a problem with if something good was actually on. For lunch we still had leftovers, so I finished eating the rest of the turkey and potatoes. My bratty sister Tootie complained afterwards that she wanted it, but oh well: first come first serve. I gave her a nice helping of toilet water though!

My dorky parents are worried about my eyes. They said I've been having trouble seeing, but I think my eyes are just fine! Despite my protests they went ahead and schedule an exam for me tomorrow, and if I don't go I'll have to pay cancellation fees! Ugh!

Good news is I've solved my conundrum regarding earning money over the break: I got a job at Yak-in-the-Box! This is only temporary of course until the holidays are over and the brats need me to babysit them again. The job shouldn't be too hard since they put me on the register. All I have to do is listen to idiots and punch in numbers; that sounds simple enough. I start the fifth of December.

Well, I'm going to go rest my eyes. Later!

_A/N: Not a whole lot going on, but the set-up is being built for the plot. Let me know what you think so far. _


	3. A Sight For Sore Eyes

_Thanks again for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy the new chapter!_

…

November 29th

This sucks! This majorly sucks! Let me tell you what happened today! I went to the stupid eye doctor like my stupid parents wanted and he said I need glasses! I think he's a complete quack! Just because I couldn't see all of the letters doesn't mean my eyes are bad! My new glasses look terrible too: even Tootie was laughing at them! I gave her a swirly afterwards, but that's beside the point! Well, I can tell you that I'm NOT wearing them!

All of this writing is making me hungry; I'm going to make something to eat.

…

I almost killed myself making eggs! The spray cans for the bug poison and the cooking oil look exactly the same and the letters were too small for me to see! Luckily my dad saw what I was doing and corrected me or I would've been a goner! Wall-2-Wall Mart's going to get sued big time over this!

I'm almost glad I'm going back to school tomorrow. This weekend has been SO boring! Hopefully once my Grandma and Grampa Rosenburg come over things will be more exciting. It's days like these where I miss my old friends Lauren, Alyssa, etc. I wonder when they'll get out of jail.

Well, I'm going to try and call a lawyer. Wall-2-Wall Mart's gonna pay for this!

…

Ok, whoever printed the phone book should be fired! I thought I was calling Harvey&Harvey, but it turned out I just called up some lady with a name close to Harvey, and she would not shut up! I eventually hung up on her and made my mom call up a lawyer's office. Unfortunately she couldn't get a hold of them because they were on vacation. Gr! It's so hard to get a lawyer during the holiday season! I should know since a kid tried suing me before on Christmas Eve, but I set him straight: straight to the hospital! Ha!

Well, it looks like dinner's ready, and it's about time too! Later!

_A/N: I know these haven't been very long, but the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you like/dislike about the fic so far._


	4. Return of the BRATS

_Thank you for the reviews_ acosta perez jose ramiro, hoagie_ and _DireQuin. _I meant to post this last week but I got sidetracked by other things. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

…

November 30th

Something unbelievable happened today! The old B.R.A.T.s got out of jail!

I was sitting around in first period trying to shoot spitballs at dorks when Lauren and Alyssa walked into the room. Oddly enough there happened to be a random storm shooting lightning in the hallway when they walked in, causing the students and Mrs. Engelhard to scream in terror. Lauren and Alyssa of course ignored them and took some seats next to me; although given how fast the others scooted their desks away, I was the only person they could sit next to. Needless to say I was very glad I decided not to wear my glasses today.

"Hey Vicky, long time no see," Lauren said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Did someone break you out?"

Lauren laughed.

"No, we like, got out on good behavior!"

I'm not sure what defines 'good behavior' these days, but it seems like people get out of jail easier than they should, which is good news for me. Anyway I was happy to see my old friends again. We spent the day tormenting the teachers and other students and we all got together during lunch. It was grilled bacon and cheese sandwich day, so we made sure to get our fill. I just hope the back of school kitchen doesn't have any cameras.

"So what are your plans now?" I asked, after having another sandwich, "Are you going to start babysitting again?"

Lauren laughed and took a bite of her sandwich.

"No: I'm going to conquer Dimmsdale."

I had to ask her to repeat what she said, because I thought I'd heard wrong, but apparently I'd heard right. I knew Lauren had a dark side, but she never really seemed that ambitious, aside from starting up the B.R.A.T group. I was curious as to what she meant.

"What do you mean? Like, take over the babysitting business?" I asked.

Lauren laughed, along with her friends.

"No, we're going to take control of city hall and make all the townspeople do our bidding," she explained with a grin.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She knew that taking over Dimmsdale was _my_ dream!

"Yeah, it'll like, be fun," Alyssa piped in, "You should join us."

"Yeah Vicky," Lauren said, "You can like, be my right hand."

Alyssa gave Lauren a dirty look and I spoke up.

"I don't think so!" I spat, "If anyone's going to conquer this cruddy town it's gonna be me!"

Lauren crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Like, what are you saying Vicky?"

"I'm saying that if you want Dimmsdale, you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!"

Needless to say Lauren didn't like that very much. She declared me a traitor to the B.R.A.T.s and banned me from the group. Well, if that's how she wants it, then so be it! I'll just have to start up my own group and take control of this town before she does!

Well, I'm going to go work on recruitment posters. Later!

_A/N: Vicky finally gets her ambition back. Will she be able to recruit anybody, and if so, will she be able to take control of Dimmsdale? Let me know what you think._


	5. Recruitment

_Thank you for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 1st

Today was the first day of December! Only twenty four more days until Christmas! I can hardly wait!

Aside from the fact that the best day of the year (aside from my birthday) is almost here, it snowed last night! We got about a foot of snow, so today was a snow day! Since I didn't have to go to school I figured it was a great opportunity to try and recruit members for my new club: J.E.R.K.S! It stands for Juveniles Engaging in Rage uh…okay, so I haven't completely thought it out: I just thought it sounded cool. But, I _will_ think of a meaning!

Anyway, I set up a snow fort at the park with a bunch of posters. Some Goth kids approached me and asked what the whole J.E.R.K.S thing was about, so I explained.

"J.E.R.K.S. is an anti-twerp organization, like B.R.A.T, only cool! You not only get to torment twerps but I'm working on a revolt against Lauren Ledergerber and her friends too!"

"So what are our benefits?" a guy with dreads asked.

"Benefit?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah," a girl with a nose ring spoke up, "All the clubs have some kind of benefit program: the cheerleading group has make-up coupons, the nerd group has discounts on gaming software, and with our group all members receive a free black shirt with every fifty poems they write."

"You really haven't thought this through, have you?" asked a guy with a Mohawk.

"GET LOST!" I yelled, "I don't need your stinkin' support!"

I gritted my teeth as I watched them walk off. After they left the twerp sled down the hill on a green sled with a face and almost destroyed my fort. He saw me and screeched and I picked him up by his purple scarf.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I screamed, "You almost destroyed my fort and signs!"

"Signs? What the heck are you trying to do?" he commented.

I growled and brought one of the signs up to his face.

"I'm starting up a group: J.E.R.K.S! Juveniles Engaged in…forget the meaning! The point is I'm trying to start up a group to get my reputation back and humiliate Lauren!"

"You're not going to recruit anyone with that attitude," Timmy mumbled, but I could hear him perfectly fine.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you! As soon as I get some goons you, Lauren, and everyone else in this stinkin' town is gonna be toast!"

A passerby stopped and anxiously looked in my direction.

"Oh boy, did someone say toast?" he cheered, "I love toast!"

"There's no toast!" I yelled at him, tossing the twerp aside, "Now join my group or get lost!"

He scoffed and walked away.

"The nerve of some people!" he commented.

Needless to say I didn't recruit a single soul. Even the grumpy old man down the street didn't want to join. Maybe bucktooth is right: maybe I do need to change tactics.

Well, I'm going to go drown my sorrows in a cup of hot cocoa. Later!

_A/N: And thus Vicky begins reflecting upon her herself. What will this possibly lead to? Let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far._


	6. The Warning

_Thank you for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 2nd

I had the oddest dream last night. I was sitting on my bed reading magazines and suddenly a giant mushroom cloud appeared in the center of my room followed by a 'pop'. That guy Jorgen from my other dreams appeared, holding a giant wand as usual. I was surprised to see him, considering how long it's been.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Vicky, I'm taking a big risk visiting you like this, so I need you to listen to me carefully," he said. "I need you to stop your old friends from taking over Dimmsdale."

"Gee, don't you think I'm trying?" I retorted. "Nobody wants to join me!"

"That's because you're going about it all wrong," Jorgen said. "You're trying to recruit teenagers against other teenagers. The way they see it, they win no matter who controls Dimmsdale, because the town will be controlled by their peers. That is why you need to recruit those who need to fight most: children."

I couldn't believe it! My old 'friend' was telling me that I had to group up with a bunch of stupid twerps! I refused to hear anymore of it, and he warned me that if I didn't the consequences would 'be dire'.

Anyway, after that crazy dream I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, but since I didn't have my glasses on I accidentally used anti itch cream, and it tasted BAD. I actually threw up right there in the sink. After that I finished getting ready and headed to school, hoping to recruit someone.

After my failed attempts yesterday I made my mom bake some cookies. During lunch I set up a recruitment table offering cookies to whoever signed up. Unfortunately the lunchladies got jealous and chased me out for trying to 'steal their customers'. I tried again during study hall, but we were in a library and I ended up getting kicked out for talking too much. I was so bummed out when I got home I ended up just sharing the cookies with Doidle. I really need to think of a way to expand my group, _without_ having to recruit a bunch of twerps.

Mrs. Turner just called. I gotta go babysit bucktooth!

…

I've got it! I've got the perfect plan! While I was ordering the twerp around by making him scrub the floors and do my laundry I got a brilliant idea: to give members their own personal twerp. Last time I expanded my babysitting service I handled a bunch of kids by myself, so I wouldn't have to split profits. Well, I'd really hate to share my money, but if I want to beat Lauren I'm going to have to hire some help, and that's where J.E.R.K.S. comes in! I'll get people to join my 'babysitting' group and then I'll assign twerps. After I get enough members and come up with a better plan we'll go up against the B.R.A.T.s and prove once and for all who should be in charge of this town! I can't wait to put my plan in motion!

Well, I'm going to go to bed. Later!

_A/N: Like it? Dislike it? Let me know in the reviews._


	7. Arrival of the Rosenburgs

_Thank you for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 3rd

Today was a wonderful day! I actually managed to recruit some people, and not only that but my great grandparents arrived today! They brought us all presents, with me getting a new I-Pod; which is great because I was having a hard time hiding my CD player in class.

Since Grandma and Grampa Rosenburg just arrived I pushed my J.E.R.K.S. meeting to tomorrow, which will be good because it'll be Friday. I got two girls: one being a peppy cheerleader and the other being a downer Goth. I'm not entirely sure that Sammy (the cheerleader) is J.E.R.K.S. material. I have a feeling she'll just want to bake cookies with the kids instead of asserting her authority, but at least it's a start.

For dinner we had bratwursts and sauerkraut. Tootie let it slip that the twerp's allergic to sauerkraut, so I already have dinner planned for the next time I have to babysit him. Anyway, Grandma and Grampa asked me about what was going on in my life. I told them I was forming a club to help 'improve' the town and they were pleased that I was getting involved in the community. My parents of course chuckled nervously, probably aware of what I'm really doing. After that Grandma and Grampa talked to Tootie about her ballet performances, with my parents of course being completely star struck by their precious little prodigal angel. I could go on about how my parents love Tootie more than me and think I'm a monster, but I don't really care…not at all…

Well, I need to work on getting clients for my new members. I can't wait to see what Sammy and Megan are capable of! Later!

_A/N: A little short, but at least now we have the arrival of Vicky and Tootie's great grandparents out of the way. Let me know what you guys think. Suggestions are welcome. _


	8. Robbery and Revenge

_Thank you for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 4th

Since Grandma and Grampa are staying with us we had the meeting at Sammy's house. As I expected her room was painted pink and she had cheerleading pictures, trophies and teddy bears everywhere. She even had a poster on her wall with a giant rainbow and the word 'friendship'.

"My eyes!" Megan and I screamed. "Too much cute!"

Sammy just giggled and grabbed some pom-poms.

"So Vicky, like, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

My stomach growled in response to her question.

"We're going to go out to eat, and then we're going to try and recruit more people!" I answered.

We all decided to eat at Yak-in-the-Box. Since I was the only one with a license I decided to drive. Sammy's parents didn't mind that I used their car. Well, at least I don't think they would've minded if I'd actually asked them, but what they don't know won't hurt them. The ride there was a little blurry, and bumpy. I'm not exactly sure because there was so much screaming, but I thought I heard Sammy tell me that I ran over a fruit cart, which would explain the apples wedged under the hood. I ended up pulling into what I thought was a drive-through lane, but it turns out I drove right into a construction zone and onto wet cement.

"Oh my gosh! My parents are like, gonna kill me!" Sammy whined.

"That's if they find out," Megan pointed out.

So the three of us cooked up this idea to blame a robber for the incident. We walked to the police station and gave our stories. The police got a sketch artist to try and depict the 'thief'.

"What did they look like?" the cop asked.

"Oh gee, it's all so blurry," I lied. "The thief looked an awful lot like…Brittney-Brittney. In fact, I think it was her!"

"Oh yeah," Megan spoke up, "it was definitely her."

"No doubt about it," Sammy added.

"Yup, Brittney-Brittney stole the car," I said.

So the police arrested Brittney-Brittney and made her pay for the value of the car. I'd say I got my revenge pretty well. Because of everything that happened we didn't get to recruit anybody or come up with a real plan, but I think I learned that these two girls and I might just become really good friends.

Well, the girls and I are going to play some games. Later!

_A/N: In the next chapter Vicky begins working at Yak-in-the-Box. How will this go? Only one way to find out. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the fic so far. _


	9. Yuk-In-The-Box

_Thank you for the review_ acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 5th

Today was the first day of work, and boy was it crazy! For the first few hours the place was completely deserted. The manager stayed in the bathroom almost the whole time, leaving me alone with these two losers from my school: Butch and Jack. Butch was playing with the soda machines and throwing random objects in the deep fryer and Jack was looking at dirty websites on the manager's computer. Meanwhile I stood at the register, being completely bored out of my mind.

Then, when the clock hit twelve a storm of customers came in. The place was more packed than the twerp shoved into a locker. I tried getting everyone's orders while Butch worked the food and Jack stood around doing nothing. Actually, he was trying to play manager, barking orders at us.

"Come on you two, get these orders rolling!" he yelled. "My grandma wraps burgers faster than you! Hey red, punch in those numbers won't you?"

"Do you want my fist in your face?" I threatened.

From the back I heard something fall on the floor, followed by Butch cussing. I looked back briefly to see what was going on.

"Ten second rule!" he yelled, picking a burger off the floor and tossing it onto the counter.

I cringed as I watched him wrap it. I'll have to make a note to not eat there while he's on shift. After more people poured in I gritted my teeth and looked around.

"Where's the manager?" I demanded. "Who I do I have to sleep with to get some help around here?"

"That'd be me," Jack answered with a grin. Ugh, in his dreams!

Finally after a few more minutes the manager stepped out with some toilet paper on his shoes. He saw the chaos going on and rushed to the other register. Finally we got everyone out of the way and could catch our breaths. The manager wiped his forehead and Jack patted my shoulder.

"That was some nice work there red," he complimented.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Um, hey," Butch spoke up from the back, "if anyone sees a fingernail somewhere, let me know."

I was going to bring some free food home, but after that comment I decided not to. Eventually my shift came to an end I was glad to be out of that place. Back at home Grandma and Grampa had made us sausages and potatoes, and boy was it good!

Later Mrs. Turner called and asked me to babysit for a few hours while she dragged her husband off to see that new movie about vampires. I had a rough day and I was tired so I decided to go easy on the twerp: I made him massage my feet, give me a pedicure and serve as my foot stool.

Well, now that I'm richer and more relaxed I guess it's time for me to catch some Z's. Later!

_A/N: There you have it; Vicky works at a fast food joint where other teenagers have an even worse work ethic than her, if that's possible. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far, and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! _


	10. Sunday Services and Fights

_Thank you for the reviews_ PookaMustard _and _acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 6th

Grandma and Grampa Rosenburg dragged the whole family to church today, after much convincing. It wasn't me they had a problem recruiting though; it was my parents. I'd heard about church and was curious to see what it was all about, but my folks weren't too keen on the idea of me going.

"Listen, if Vicky wants to go then she's going," Grampa Rosenburg told my parents.

Mom and dad shook nervously.

"B-But church is a holy place!" mom stated.

I scowled and crossed my arms.

"What are you trying to say?" I growled.

"Look, Vicky is going and that's that," Grandma spoke up. "You should be more compassionate towards your daughter."

"THANK YOU!" I stated. Boy am I sick of my folks treating me like an outcast. I know I'm probably not the best kid, but I'm still their kid dammit!

So gram and gramps took us all to this Catholic church in the outskirts of town. It was pretty cool. They handed out free crackers and drinks, not to mention they passed around a plate of free money. I got a hold of a fifty dollar bill! After everybody got done singing Tootie and some other kids went to this thing called Sunday School. School on a Sunday? Lame!

After the runt left the pastor started telling these boring stories about a talking fire or something. I got really thirsty in the middle of the story and got up to find something to drink. All of the grape juice was gone so I went over to this stand where they had a bowl of water. There weren't any cups nearby so I just cupped my hands and stuck in the bowl.

The water was freezing! I pulled my hands right back out and started screaming. The pastor stopped talking and looked over at me, along with everyone else.

"The holy water burns her!" someone yelled. "She must be possessed!"

"What? I'm not possessed!" I protested.

"She's possessed by the devil! Grab her legs!" a man screamed.

Grandma and Grampa, as well as my folks, tried to step in and stop them, but the crowd jumped me and dragged me up to an altar, where the pastor was holding a Bible and a bottle of water.

"The power of Christ compels you!" he yelled, throwing the water on me.

"Hey! You're getting me wet!" I yelled.

"Stop this right now!" Grandma Rosenburg yelled. "She is not possessed! She's one of the sweetest girls I know!"

Mom and dad looked at one another nervously. I hoped that they wouldn't rat me out again like they did at the Dr. Bill show. Luckily they kept their mouths shut and eventually the mob let me go. Needless to say we left not too long after that. The family wanted to go out somewhere to eat, so I suggested that we try Cake 'N Bacon. I could get them a discount at Yak-In-The-Box, but that place is just terrible. I wouldn't even give their food to the twerp.

Everything was going pretty good when we got to the restaurant, until Lauren and her friends showed up. They scowled at me and crossed their arms.

"Well, look who it is: the traitor," Lauren hissed. "You have some nerve showing your face around here!"

"This is a public place! I'm allowed to eat here if I want!" I pointed out.

"That's right," Grampa spoke up. "If you girls have a problem you can leave!"

"Stay out of this old man!" Lauren hissed.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" I spat, getting off my chair.

The manager saw us and rushed over.

"Girls, please, just settle down," he pleaded.

"Fine," Lauren huffed. "We were just leaving anyway."

"Yeah, they shouldn't let dogs in here," Alyssa commented.

At that point I lost it. I grabbed a roll of bread out of the appetizer basket and tossed it at the back of Alyssa's head. She let out a yelp and turned around.

"Oh it is on!" she hollered.

Alyssa and the other brats grabbed nearby food and started throwing it at me, and I threw some back. The customers, including my own family, ducked for cover under the tables while the manager stood by watching in shock. Eventually he blew on a whistle and got our attention, and he was red in the face.

"That's it! I want you all out of my restaurant, and you aren't allowed back for as long as you live!"

My mouth dropped in appall of his statement. I tried to reason with him but he pushed me and the B.R.A.T.s out of the restaurant. Tootie, my folks and my great grandparents weren't very happy on the ride back to the house.

"A life long ban. That's a long time," dad commented with a glare.

"What are you mad at me for? It's not like he banned _you_," I pointed out.

"We just wanted to have a nice day," mom muttered.

"It's not my fault! If it wasn't for Alyssa-"

"SHUT UP!" dad screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!"

When I was little I used to try and sway my parents with tears, but as I got older I realized that scaring them was the best way to deter their anger. With my great grandparents around though I realized I couldn't do that, and I think my parents realized that too.

"You're grounded for a week!" dad yelled. "You're only allowed to go to school and work. That's it!"

"A week? Oh come on!" I protested.

At that point mom and dad stopped speaking to me altogether. I can't believe I'm grounded for a whole week? How am I supposed to organize J.E.R.K.s now? Ugh, my life just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm going to bed. Later!

_A/N: I always thought it was odd that in Homewrecker Vicky was scared of her parents and after Channel Chasers it was the other way around. The only thing I can think of is that she saw how well scare tactics worked on her clients so she decided to do that to her parents as well. Vicky's parents must be loving that Grandma and Grampa Rosenburg are hanging around. Feel free to leave a review. _


	11. Not So Fast Food

_Thank you for the reviews_ PookaMustard _and _acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 7th

Today was just awful! On top of being grounded and the fact I had to go back to school today I also had to go to work. I'm starting to rethink this whole 'work during the holiday season' idea. Anyway, work was just horrible. Jack and Butch were there again only this time the manager was out, which meant it was just us three. I don't know why Mr. Reynolds thought three kids could run a fast food joint, but somehow the idea got stuck in his head and he decided to leave us unsupervised! Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this, but the fact that Jack was left in charge meant that we were all royally screwed.

Let me just go ahead and start with our first customer, because she was just awful! Apparently Butch decided to give her a batch of fries that were still partly frozen, but instead of asking for a new batch she just snapped her fingers in a Z and threw the fries at me!

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Those fries were too cold! I wouldn't give them to Jack Frost!"

"So you should've just asked for a fresh batch! It's not my fault they weren't cooked right!" I pointed out.

"Excuse me? I'm the customer! The customer is always right!"

I was on the verge of jumping over the counter and shoving the turnip fries down her fat throat but Jack stepped in.

"You heard the lady, red! Make her a new batch!"

So I gritted my teeth and walked over to the fryer. Butch stood by the grill cooking and killing flies with the spatula. I tried to ignore this disgusting behavior and made the lady a new batch.

"It's about time!" she complained, snatching them from me. "This place sucks!"

"Well what do you expect? This isn't a five star restaurant!" I spat.

"Well fine, see if I come back!"

With that she left and Jack started berating me. I tried to ignore him and go back to the register, where I stood for about five minutes doing nothing because the place was empty. Jack and Butch decided to go outside for some stupid reason and not long after that about five cars pulled into the drive through lane and a group of about ten people walked into the store. I could see Jerk and Butch standing around outside through the window and they saw the cars and people go in but didn't bother coming back inside!

I became absolutely infuriated and went outside to try and drag them back in.

"Are you two morons blind? We have customers!"

"I'm sure you can handle it, red." Jack commented.

"And who's going to cook the food while I'm taking orders?" I yelled. "If you don't get back inside this instant I'm going to gut you and serve you next to a batch of turnip fries!"

"Now you listen here," Jack hissed, "I'm the manager today! I _own_ the place!"

"You are NOT the manager! You're just a sad, scrawny boy who thinks he's worth more than he actually is! If you so much as say one more single syllable I swear to God I will punch right in the face!"

I had my fist balled up and held it a mere inch away from his face. I meant it too! If he had said one more single word I would've put him in the hospital and probably end up in jail!

Anyway, the two numbskulls finally went inside and started helping out. The customers were annoyed that we were taking so long but were happy once they got their food. After everything died down the manager came in. Since there were no customers around he decided to have a meeting.

"Things are just going terrible!" he cried, tears swelling up in his eyes. "We were just ranked the sixth best fast food joint in Dimmsdale, and there's only five! Heather hasn't come in for three days and John sent in a resignation letter saying, and I quote: If I have to spend two more minutes in this place I'm going to commit myself to the loony bin!"

"Well maybe it's because of Jack!" I pointed out. "He's a complete moron! He and Butch left me all alone to manage the place by myself today!"

The manager stopped crying and looked at me. Jack turned red and glared at me.

"You can't believe her!" he spat. "She just wants my job!"

"Well I'd be a better assistant manager than you!"

The manager looked at Butch.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Uh…well…"

"That's a yes then," the manager sighed. "Jack, we're going to have a serious talk when we get home."

That statement puzzled me at first, but then it clicked.

"Wait, so he's your son?" I asked, to which Mr. Reynolds nodded.

Well now I understand why Jack thinks he owns the place, and why he was put in charge! I just have a funny feeling that I'm going to be stuck with Jack, because most parents wouldn't fire their kids. Now I'm trying to decide if I should just quit and not earn as much during the winter break or if I should suck it up and deal with it until January. My life sucks!

I'm going to go watch something to take my mind off this horrible day. Later!

_A/N: I had some similar work experiences when I worked at a fast food joint, but nobody ever threw fries at me and the assistant manager didn't go power crazy. Let me know what you think so far. _


	12. Holiday Run-Ins

_Thank you for the review _acosta perez jose ramiro. _I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 8th

Today was …interesting, to say the least. After yet another lousy day of school I went home to find the kitchen full of soup cans. I asked if somebody had the flu but Grandma Rosenburg said that we were helping out with a canned goods drive. Now, I never do things like that (for free) but my grandparents were insistent, and I didn't want to disappoint them so I went along with it.

Instead of sitting home watching old Terry Ringer reruns we went out in the cold to go to a homeless shelter. A few weeks ago I pretended to be homeless. I sat by the highway with a sign and a cup asking for change and made pretty good money off it. Unfortunately one of the people recognized me: Stinky Phil.

"Well look who it is! I'm glad to see that you're finally on your feet!" he said, patting his dirty hand on my back. "And look, you got some glasses!"

"Uh, you must have me confused with someone else," I said under my grandparents' stare.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we've met. Remember how we used to collect money by the outskirts of Brightsburg?"

My grandparents gasped and looked at me.

"Vicky, is that true?" Grandma Rosenburg asked.

"Uh, it-it was for charity!" I lied. "Think of the orphans!"

"Oh, that's right! We need to stop by the orphanage after this," Grampa Rosenburg stated.

Grandma nodded and set a box on the table.

"Well, we'll be going. Stay warm everyone," she said.

Stinky Phil and the other homeless people waved goodbye as I rushed out, beating the rest of my family to the car. After everyone got in we drove off. The only thing more uncomfortable than being crammed in the back with Tootie and my grandparents was that they were starting to question me. Grandma and Grampa Rosenburg are pretty much the only people who actually like me, and if they found out what I'm really like they might not love me anymore. That being said I have to do whatever I can to keep the truth from getting out.

The orphanage was our last stop for the evening, which I was relieved to hear. I helped take in some boxes and came across a group of kids playing games. Among them was someone I hadn't seen in a while: my old foster brother.

Around my sixteenth birthday my parents thought that Tootie was lonely so they decided to adopt a kid. I'd asked them why they never did anything like that for me when I was little and they insisted that they had Tootie so I could have a play mate. Maybe if I was three that would've been a good idea, but not at eight! No eight year old wants to play with someone still in their diapers! Anyway, long story short the pipsqueak really got on my nerves so I tormented him until he begged my parents to cancel the adoption. I hadn't seen him since.

My old brother Mickey looked at me and gasped. At first he dropped his controller, causing it to shatter, but then he started laughing at me.

"Nice eyes Vicky!" he taunted, pointing at my glasses. "All four of them! Ha ha!"

"Now listen here young man," Grandma spoke up, "bad vision is no laughing matter. It can happen to anyone."

"Yeah, and if you keep sitting up against the TV like that I'm sure they'll go bad," Grampa butted in.

Mickey frowned and looked at my parents and Tootie, who gave him an awkward wave. After that he huffed and picked up another controller, going right back to playing games. I'm sure glad my parents didn't keep that little brat. After that we got in the car and headed home.

"So who was that young man?" Grandma asked me.

"Our old foster brother," Tootie spoke up. "Mom and dad kept him for about a month before sending him back."

"What?" Grandma asked.

"He asked us to," dad explained. "He was trouble anyway; always sneaking in dirty magazines, breaking the lamps and hiding the remotes."

I guess Mickey never told anyone that I actually did those things and blamed it on him. Either that or nobody believed him. Anyway the day is over and I couldn't be happier. I'll be glad when I can get revenge on Lauren. Later!

_A/N: Has it really been this long since I last updated? I'm surprised at myself. Upon re-watching the pilot episode where Vicky mentions having a brother I decided to give some kind of explanation for this. Since there were no pictures of him anywhere in the house I'm guessing that either he was a foster child or maybe Vicky's dad was married before and Tootie's actually Vicky's half sister (it would explain the age difference) but I've already made it to where Vicky and Tootie have the same mom in this story so I have to stick with it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews._


	13. Not So Grand Reopening

_Thank you for the reviews _acosta perez jose ramiro _and_ PookaMustard._ Also thanks to anyone who favorited or subscribed to this story. I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

December 9th

Today was totally crazy! I don't mean like Brittney-Brittney getting her own show crazy but Mr. Crocker starting a fairy hunting service crazy (you should've seen the commercial he aired. And I thought I had problems).

Basically what happened is Mr. Reynolds decided to try and improve his restaurant. He called everyone (me, Jack and Butch) in early so he could make the big announcement.

"We're going to have a reopening celebration!" he cheered.

"Uh, don't you have to close down to reopen?" I asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Mr. Reynolds answered. "I've hired some temporary crew members for tonight and if we're a hit we'll keep them full time! I also hired a clown for entertainment and I rented a bouncy castle!"

"Too bad you couldn't get Chip Skylark," I grumbled.

"Please, that pretty boy is so overrated," Jack commented with a snort.

I had enough of Jack's big mouth so I punched him on the arm. He let out a yelp and grabbed onto it as if it would fall off at any moment. Oh what I wouldn't give to be that strong.

"Ah! She hit me! Assault! Assault on a minor!"

"Jack, pipe down!" Mr. Reynolds barked, either not interested in his son's pain of having known him better by then. "Now, let's fire up the grills and get the fries cooking! Be ready for the greatest night in Yak in the Box history!"

Except that it wasn't the greatest night. To be honest it was a total disaster. None of the temporary crew members showed up which meant that the four of us had to cook for all of the customers, which just so happened to be about a hundred people! But that wasn't the worst part; the thing that ruined the whole night was the clown. About half an hour after we opened our doors a blue haired man with bright red lipstick wearing an indigo colored suit busted in, carrying a water gun.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am tonight's entertainment!" he greeted.

"Uh, why is the clown a Catman villain?" I asked Mr. Reynolds.

"Oh shoot, I think I called the wrong number," Mr. Reynolds said.

The clown looked in my direction and grinned.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted.

As flattering as that was, I still didn't like the attention. He REALLY was not my type. He continued grinning and walked over to me. Jack growled and got in between us.

"Hey, you stay away from my girl!" Jack warned.

"I am NOT your girl!" I yelled at Jack.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" the clown asked, grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt. "I can make this loser disappear!"

"Yes," I answered.

Jack glared at me and Mr. Reynolds ran over to the clown.

"Look, there's been a big misunderstanding. I meant to hire somebody more uh, child friendly."

"What are you saying?" the clown asked with a glare.

"I'm saying that I'd, uh, like you to leave…please."

The clown scowled and let Jack go.

"Fine! But you haven't heard the last of me!"

The clown then pulled out a small ball and threw it onto the ground, causing smoke to fill up the restaurant. Once the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Reynolds and the customers decided to forget the incident, as did I. Boy was that a mistake. Not long after he left the bouncy castle popped while a large group of kids were inside. Mr. Reynolds of course blamed the company but it had obviously been slashed with a knife. About half an hour later we got another shipment of yak meat, which we desperately needed. Just as we cooked up the meat and were ready to serve it, the speakers in the dining room stopped playing music.

"Hello folks, I hope you're enjoying everything tonight," a voice announced through the speakers. "Those yak burgers sure look good, don't they? Almost good enough to die for!"

My mouth dropped open in appall.

"So here's the deal: half of the burgers are just fine and the other half might contain something not so safe. The doors have been locked from the outside and the only way you'll get to leave is if everyone finishes their meal. So, I hope you're feeling lucky."

He cackled over the speakers and then music started playing again.

"Uh, okay everyone," Mr. Reynolds said, "just please stay calm."

At once everybody started to scream. They got out of their seats and grabbed chairs, using them to swing at the windows.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Mr. Reynolds begged. "I JUST REPLACED THOSE!"

The glass gave way and shattered. With a new means of escape everyone left the restaurant, leaving just us four.

"Can we call the cops _now?_" I demanded.

Mr. Reynolds gave in and within minutes the police were on the scene. They questioned each of us and went over the security tapes. Apparently the guy that came to 'entertain' for us was an escaped mental patient. He was hanging around the dumpsters when the cops arrived and they arrested him on the spot. The only good thing that came from all of this is that the insurance is willing to pay for all the damages, but I doubt anyone will want to come back, which means I'll probably be out of a job soon. Christmas cannot come soon enough.

Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. Later.

_A/N: Things are just going from bad to worse for our red haired …heroine? Anyway I plan for things to pick up in the next chapter. Feel free to give me some feedback._


End file.
